Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to commercial aircraft seats and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a thermoplastic homogenous failure module formed via homogeneous chemical bonding of thermoplastic components for use therewith.
History of the Related Art
In the commercial aircraft industry, weight and safety are important issues. For example, a weight savings on structural components, such as leg and arm supports, can add up to a significant weight savings for the aircraft as a whole due, in no small part to the large number of seats. The weight saving in turn may reduce fuel expenditure and provide a cost savings. In the case of structural supports, any such weight reduction must not adversely affect strength and safety. Typically, governmental rules and regulations as well as industry structural performance requirements specify strength requirements for the aircraft element, and at the very least, strength issues may impact durability and expected lifespan of the support element, such as a leg or arm support.
Governmental rules and regulations and industry safety requirements also specify requirements for passenger safety during and after unforeseen incidents. At a minimum, such regulations require a safe path for a passenger to egress from the aircraft following such an incident. To this end, incidents that affect elements within the aircraft, such as seats, must not create an object of lethality that may injure a passenger during egress. Failure mode and location of such elements may be tested during development by utilizing predictive failure element analysis software tools; however, the analysis typically does not emulate the actual end result. Prediction of the formation of a failure, the failure, and the end-result object of lethality are a guideline based on the use of controlled parameters, which are typically industry-standard test conditions developed from historical data and do not exist in the manufacturing of or in the end-use conditions of the element. Predictive analysis cannot simulate the unknown uncontrollable dynamic forces applied to the element during an incident, hence failure prediction cannot accurately and consistently define a failure type, location, and end result to the extent necessary to provide surety that an object of lethality will not be created and affect the safe egress of a passenger from the aircraft. Cost is also a driving factor in the commercial aircraft industry, so low-cost manufacturing techniques may be important as well. Disclosed embodiments herein relate to improved failure module embodiments that may address one or more of these issues.